Technical Field
The description relates to dynamic range control.
One or more embodiments may apply, e.g., to dynamic range control in audio systems.
Description of the Related Art
Dynamic range control systems are widely used in several application areas, such as in audio systems.
A typical application is related to the optimization of the dynamic range of a signal input to a Digital-to-Analog Converter (DAC or D2A), e.g., in order to avoid saturation for high dynamic range signals and/or to improve the Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) for low level signals.